O Doce Sabor da Recordação
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Estou de volta! Sesshoumaru e Rin jamais esqueceram do momento em que Rin tornou-se uma Lady Vampira da Corte. Principlamente ela. E naquele dia, Sesshoumaru jamais deixou de amá-la. Com cenas picantes!  Péssimo resumo... xD


Na Romênia, no alto da colina, Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam nus depois de uma longa noite de prazer. Era uma troca de olhares apaixonados , carícias, beijos alucinantes.

-Hmm Lady, lembra quando você se tornou uma Lady Vampira?

-Como poderia esquecer? Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Eu me lembro de cada detalhe, agora estamos aqui, em nosso castelo com nossos filhos. Hideki já está noivo de Sayuri, que por coincidência era também uma caçadora...

-O destino sempre nos prega uma peça, mas com uma conseqüência positiva. E foi o que aconteceu conosco meu amor...

-Sim minha Lady... Aquele baile foi inesquecível...

-É verdade... O que acha de relembrarmos?

-Oh querida, então você também lembra de tudo. Óbvio, foi o seu dia... – Rindo

-Sim... Aquele castelo... Aaah era uma maravilha!

**Flashback **

O castelo de um dos vampiros mais benevolentes estava enfeitado e ornamentado de um jeito sofisticado e clássico. O salão estava cheio de vampiros de vários tipos e clãs diferentes. Rin não tinha noção de que havia aumentado tanto a espécie, o que assustou muitos caçadores e humanos comuns. Descia graciosamente a escadaria principal, trajando um vestido vermelho elegante e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Era longo com uma fenda lateral revelando sua perna direita inteira, o busto bem avantajado em estilo tomara que caia, com seu colo à mostra. Os cabelos soltos e levemente cacheados, usando brincos e cordão prateado nada exagerado. Os lábios sensuais e avermelhados realçando bem com seus olhos castanhos maquiados e expressivos. Eram tantos vampiros que não conseguia encontrar Sesshoumaru.*

Realmente ela estava deslumbrante, causando inveja entre as outras vampiras que estavam no local. Os vampiros a olhavam com desejo estampado nos olhos. Rin era única, conseguia mesclar a sensualidade sem chegar a ser vulgar e sabia como marcar presença, pricipalmente ali, entre os grandes vampiros da raça. Sesshoumaru vinha pela lateral do fim da escada. Usava um sapatos e calças escuros, com um cinto talhado em prata. Na parte de cima uma camisa vermelha que tinha as abas por dentro da calça, com três botões abertos na parte de cima e sobre ela, um sobretudo também escuro, de tecido ligeiramente aveludado e engomado, que se estendia até a parte de trás dos joelhos. Os cabelos estavam penteados, deixando cair algumas mexas por sobre um dos olhos e a mesma tocava-lhe os lábios. O perfume dele era singular, um misto de amadeirado com cítrico. Ele era o único Lorde ali, precisava impor sua presença.

Notou os olhares das outras vampiras, sorriu com isso... Sentiu-se a mais bela de todas por um momento, mas preferiu não ser convencida demais, realmente haviam muitas vampiras maravilhosas. Percebeu também os olhares desejosos dos outros vampiros, manteve sua postura comportada, embora naturalmente era uma vampira sensual. Percebeu que muitos vampiros olhavam para outro foco e percebeu que os mesmos olhavam com honra. As vampiras suspiravam apaixonadas, sorriu satisfeita com isso. Realmente Sesshoumaru era um Lorde muito bonito e irresistível aos olhares de muitas. Virou-se para ele sorrindo com um gesto sensual, segurando a mão dele puxando-o levemente para um beijo terno, no momento apesar do desejo de beijá-lo ardentemente, não queria ser exibida...Sussurrou brevemente no ouvido dele - É, devo admitir... Tive sorte de "agarrar" um Lorde lindo... Pena que as vampiras não sabem como você é na cama... Um verdadeiro demônio... Talvez elas imaginem... Mas eu vejo todas as noites... – Rindo - Você está muito lindo, querido...

Retribuiu o beijo dela e a manteve perto. Riu baixo com o comentário que a vampira vez e então a olhou nos olhos - Rin, você fica querendo tirar meu juízo até mesmo quando estamos num baile, não é? Vai acabar por me fazer querer sair daqui contigo e te levar para um dos quartos lá em cima - Disse baixo e a beijou ternamente no canto dos lábios. - Você está maravilhosamente linda. Simplesmente perfeita. - Tocou a face dela e sorriu, acariciou o lábio inferior da vampira com o polegar e suspirou - E o sortudo sou eu, minha querida... foi muito sorte encontrá-la naquela noite. Realmente, você trouxe o que faltava naminha vida - Segurou a mão dela e passou a guiá-lapelo salão. Seguia na direção do Hall de Honra, onde iria apresentá-la para todos os outros. Sesshoumaru já havia comentado que faria aquilo e disse também que iria se pronunciar após apresentá-la para a corte vampírica.

Rindo com o comentário breve de Sesshoumaru- Oooh, então eu tiro o seu juízo é? Nossa sou uma vampira tão malvada assim? A idéia não é má querido, mas pelo que sei, hoje você vai me apresentar à corte. Eu sei ser uma vampira comportada quando é preciso. Quem sabe mais tarde não tiro mais esse seu juízo? E obrigada pelos elogios, esta beleza e perfeição, como você diz , pertence à você * Sussurrou novamente ao pé do ouvido dele enquanto Sesshoumaru a conduzia até o Hall de Honra - Admito que estou um pouco nervosa, nunca estive em um evento desses, principalmente neste momento de apresentação... - Apertava levemente a mão dele- É impressão minha, ou todos temem a você? - Olhava para os lados confusa.

- Não sei se chega a ser temor, minha Lady... mas acredito que eles tem um grande respeito por mim. É o que se ganha ao ser um Lorde - Finalmente entraram no Hall da Honra e nem foi preciso dizer alguma coisa para que fosse feito silêncio, pois todos ali já estavam calados e com os olhos fixos em Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ele a puxou mais para o lado dela e permaneceu com uma das mãos nas costas dela. Ele então a apresentou, disse seu nome e como se conheceram. Disse também que ele a havia escolhido para ser sua vampira durante toda a existência. Naquele momento Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, tendo a vampira a frente do Hall e então todos ali se curvaram diante dela. Aquilo significava que ela havia se tornado definitivamente uma Lady Vampira, uma figura de autoridade dentro da cúpula. Hans voltou para o lado dela e a virou para si. Tocou-lhe a face e a beijou de maneira apaixonada. Fazia a língua acariciar a dela de forma calma, curtindo o beijo enquanto todos ali tomavam a posição anterior e aplaudiam em silêncio.

Ao entrar no Hall da Honra, percebeu o silêncio invadir o salão o que a deixou impressionada. Era verdade que Sesshoumaru era bem respeitado por todos presentes ali. Assim que ele deu a palavra, arrepiou ao ouvir o relato de como eles se conheceram. Se fosse humana, com certeza seus batimentos cardíacos estariam a mil por hora. Então caiu a ficha naquele momento ao ouvir que tornou-se uma Lady Vampira, por dentro sentiu-se orgulhosa e por um momento ficou sem graça ao notar todos os vampiros se curvarem diante dela. Assim que Sesshoumaru a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, não pôde conter em algumas lágrimas de sangue. Retribuiu lentamente, acariciando a língua dela na de Sesshoumaru, abraçando-o carinhosamente pelo pescoço. Assim que terminou o beijo, enxugou rapidamente suas lágrimas e sorriu.- Desculpe querido, me emocionei... - Rindo, beijando-o novamente, demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por Hans.*

Sesshoumaru mantinha o sorriso no rosto após beijá-la. Manteve-se perto e então tirou do bolso um pequeno medalhão que era sustentado por uma corrente e então o colocou no pescoço da vampira. - Agora é oficial, Rin... você é uma Lady dentro da cúpula. E devo dizer que é a única. -Tocou o rosto dela e lhe beijou a ponta do queixo. Sesshoumaru agora segurava novamente a mão dela e a puxava para fora do Hall de Honra, seguiam para um lugar do salão reservado somente às altas autoridades dos clans. Lá existiam somente uns oito vampiros, não eram Lordes e sim líderes de clans. Sesshoumaru e Rin eram as mais altas autoridades ali e por isso existiam uma cadeira para cada um. Antes que se sentassem, ele a segurou pela cintura e manteve os olhos nos olhos dela - Eu escolhi você Rin, para viver a eternidade comigo... Não digo que vamos casar, pelo menos não agora... mas o que aconteceu hoje significa que nosso sangue se tornou único. Logo, você terá responsabilidades dentro desta cúpula... e eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair muito bem. -Sesshoumaru sorriu e então fez menção para ela se sentar.

Olhou o rosto sorridente de Sesshoumaru após beijá-lo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver aquele medalhão, por um momento achou que tinha visto no passado. Enfim, não importava mais, agora ela deseja viver a eternidade com seu Lorde. Permitiu que ele colocasse o medalhão em seu pescoço e sorriu demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia, mas sem exageros arrepiando-se com o beijo no queixo. Segurou a mão dele e deixou ser guiada até um salão particular e olhou para as autoridades ali presentes. Os cumprimentou formalmente e deu atenção à Sesshoumaru, o olhando nos olhos tocando brevemente em seu rosto - Tudo bem querido, já me considero sua desde o nosso primeiro beijo... Eu espero cumprir as normas e obrigações como Lady e prometo não cometer erros... E confesso que estou muito feliz e sempre desejei viver a eternidade ao seu lado.* Sentou-se comportada, sem cruzar as pernas, sorriu para ele - Apenas me ensine o que eu devo fazer, no momento me sinto um patinho perdido - Sussurrou para Hans, rindo levemente.

Colocou a mão sobre o joelho da vampira e manteve os olhos sobre os dela. - Não se preocupe minha querida, tudo será explicado... não há mistério. Seu trabalho basicamente será prover o que a cúpula precisa. Provavelmente você será responsável por coordenar as missões de assassinatos à vampiros rebeldes também. -Na sala em que estavam existiam mais 8 pares de cadeiras como as que eles estavam. Elas eram destinadas aos 9 Lordes. Sobre 7 cadeiras existiam flores, simbolizando a morte deles e o outro par estava vazio, pois o outro Lorde não estava presente. As vidraças continham imagem sacras e apologia ao sangue, a carne, a disciplina e a procriação. No castelo haviam servos humanos, que não eram mortes e eles serviam aos outros vampiros. Um se aproximou com a cabeça baixa, estava bem vestido e deixou duas taças com sangue. Era proibido aos humanos olharem as altas autoridades vampíricas nos olhos, sob pena de morte.

Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hans e sorriu sentindo um alívio- Ah que bom, vou cumprir qualquer missão que me proporem aqui. Acredito que será bem difícil, mas sempre adorei desafios desde quando era humana e matava vampiros - Sussurrava no ouvido dele, acariciando levemente a nuca do Lorde. Por um momento ficou pensativa olhando cada detalhe da sala, era bem interessante e curioso. Assim que percebeu um humano servir duas taças com sangue, o olhou profundamente após pegar a taça- Eu não entendo, por que nenhum humano pode nos encarar? Confesso que senti pena... Embora eu não deveria, mas... Eu já fui humana e sei como é isso - Ergueu a taça brindando com o vampiro - Me desculpe, não pude evitar de perguntar isso...

Brindou com ela a olhando nos olhos e em seguida respondeu - Eu entendo, minha querida... mas isso é para o nosso bem. Nossos rostos são um segredo para a humanidade, eles não sabem como é nossa aparência.. e se soubessem, a caçada seria mais implacável. Eles saberiam nos identificar, entende? Isso serve pra você também, Lady. Os nove Lordes sustentam o equilíbrio da vida vampírica... e sete já foram mortos. Se eu morrer e o outro Lorde também, o mundo que conhecemos irá acabar. Pense numa guerra... mortes e sangue para todos os lados. As duas raçam iriam se destruir. Por isso nossa identidade deve ser preservada. Estamos passando por tempos difíceis -Selou rapidamente os lábios dela - Não se preocupe com isso... eu jamais deixaria alguém lhe fazer algum mal. Por você... eu declaro guerra contra a humanidade - Sussurrou e a beijou, fazendo a língua invadir a boca dela, roçando a língua dele na da vampia enquanto alisava a coxa dela por cima do tecido, com calma.*

Prestava atenção em tudo o que Sesshoumaru dizia. O que a assustou muito quando ele tocou no assunto de guerras, sangue e destruição - Eu sei, eu presenciei a morte de dois naquela noite antes de nos reencontrarmos e imagino que está complicada a preservação da raça vampírica. Eu sou prova disso, fui caçadora e acompanhei a evolução dos caçadores durante anos sumida. Por isso que muitos achavam que eu estava morta, na verdade precisava estudar mais estes caçadores. E pelo jeito estão muito fortes, aconselharia aos Lordes que tomem cuidado, agora sabem o motivo da morte dos outros- Sorriu ao ouvir a bela declaração de amor e lealdade- Eu digo o mesmo querido, mesmo sendo um pouco mais fraca que você, pelo menos te darei cobertura - Retribuiu o beijo ardente, sentindo a língua brincar do a dela. Ousada, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, seguido de selinhos lentos, voltando a beijá-lo explorando os lábios com a língua, acariciando o pescoço com uma mão e a outra pousada em seu peito- E eu faria qualquer loucura, caso tentassem te matar- Sussurrou perto dos lábios do vampiro.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e chupou o lábio inferior dela, em seguida afastou o rosto. - E eu faria o mesmo se tentassem algo contra a sua vida-Piscou e se levantou, esticou a mão e ajudou sua Lady a se levantar também. Seguiu andando com ela pelo salão, passando pelos outros e seguia até uma das sacadas do castelo. Fechou a porta que dava acesso e ficou com ela ali. Abraçou-a por trás enquanto deslizava a boca pelo pescoço da vampira e mordiscava o mesmo, as mãos estavam no ventre dela. Suspirou e olhou para frente, fitando a grande imensidão montanhosa logo a frente - Acho que não existe lugar melhor para se estar agora, do que aqui com você.

Sorriu olhando-o nos olhos, acariciando o rosto dele. Ao vê-lo estender a mão, a pegou com delicadeza e levantou-se pedindo licença aos outros Lordes. Andou com ele até o salão subindo com ele até a sacada do castelo. Sentiu ser abraçada por trás suspirando apaixonada sentindo os beijos no pescoço- Desse jeito vou acabar enlouquecendo querido-Rindo, olhando a lua cheia iluminar a montanha e restante da paisagem -Nossa, essa visão daqui é linda... Desde pequena, sempre gostei da noite... Acho que meu destino era ser uma vampira - Acariciou os braços dele e com outra mão tocava em seu próprio medalhão-Esta é a noite mais emocionante da minha vida...

- Com certeza... e agora, você é minha-Tocou o medalhão dela também e o colocou por entre os fartos seios dela, enfiando o dedo no decote para arrumar o medalhão ali, aproveitando também para toca-la, tudo "sem querer". Voltou as mãos até o ventre dela e acariciou ali. Voltou a beijar o pescoço da Lady e fazia os caninos roçarem na pele dela. Subiu a boca até a orelha dela e lhe chupou o lóbulo - Hm, sabe qual é a pior parte de festas assim...? É ter que se controlar quando a sua mulher está linda, deslumbrante, sexy-Murmurou e riu baixo, beijando-lhe rapidamente a bochecha - Olhe pra mim, pareço mais um devasso quando estou contigo... preciso ficar algumas horas sem te olhar, Lady.. você se tornou meu vício e obsessão.

Fechou os olhos gemendo baixinho ao senti-lo colocar o medalhão por entre os seios, sendo tocados em seguida. Arrepiou-se com os caninos roçando em seu pescoço, estremecendo levemente. Virou-se para ele encostando na sacada, acariciando a face dele olhando-o profundamente nos olhos não deixando de sorrir- Eu penso a mesma coisa, mas estou me sentindo ótima com você aqui comigo-Olhou-o de cima para baixo rindo- Parece um Lorde apaixonado, lindo e muito sedutor... Que aliás você sabe seduzir uma mulher... Beijou-o ardentemente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço puxando para perto de si.- Eu desejo você do jeitinho que és... Só você pode me olhar e apreciar... Pois sou apenas sua e de mais ninguém deste mundo...

- Eu só quero seduzir uma mulher... você! - Sorriu pra ela e lhe lambeu os lábios devagar. Deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e lhe tocou a bunda, apertando e massageando ali. Chegou o corpo mais perto dela. -... as outras, que arrumem um homem para si. Estou feliz e satisfeito só contigo. - Piscou e chupou o lábio inferior dela e então abaixou os olhos para os seios da vampira. - Nossa, você está simplesmente perfeita nessa roupa... não é a toa que o pessoal lá dentro parecia despir você com os olhos.

Sorriu em resposta e retribuiu o beijo lento e gostoso. Lambeu os lábios e língua do vampiro, deslizando as mãos pelas costas por baixo da capa que ele usava.- Eu nem reparei que os outros me olhavam tão profundamente... Afinal só tenho olhos para um vampiro lindo, forte, corajoso... Um deus na cama , as outras nem imaginem como... Mas eu tenho esse privilégio de tocar, sentir... É uma delícia... - Notou o olhar dele sob os seios , encoxou gostoso por entre as pernas dele por um momento- Obrigada querido, me produzi assim só pra você... - O olhou nos olhos sorrindo- Não estou nem aí para os outros vampiros... Há muitas vampiras belas e solteiras no baile... Eles que não aproveitam e perdem tempo de ficarem me olhando... Afinal eu já tenho o meu vampiro- Beijava o pescoço subindo até os lábios, beijando-o de uma forma avassaladora.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e retribuiu o beijo, vazia a língua roçar pela dela de forma intensa, por vezes chupando-a também. Subiu as mãos pelas costas da vampira e as guiou até a nuca da mesma, alisando-lhe e afagando os cabelos da nuca. Chupou o lábio inferior da Lady e logo voltou a beija-la novamente enquanto as mãos desciam mais uma vez em direção a bunda dela, onde apertou com vontade. Alguns dentro do salão já procuravam por eles, porém não faziam idéia de onde estavam, porém já imaginavam o que o Lorde e sua Lady estariam aprontando. Todos ali iriam com certeza fazer igual se tivessem uma mulher como Anna ao lado deles.

Sorriu ainda brincando com os lábios e a língua do vampiro, soltando leves gemidos por entre os beijos prazerozos. Não se importava com o mundo afora, só queria sentir os beijos e as carícias de seu Lorde... Passou as mãos pelo peitoral forte de Sesshoumaru, encoxando novamente por entre as pernas dele. Algumas vampiras passavam ao longe avistando o casal e invejando Rin, como gostariam de ter um Lorde lindo e sedutor como Sesshoumaru- Hmmm Sesshy, desse jeito vou acabar perdendo a cabeça - Sussurrando no ouvido dele - Eu te falei que você está lindão com essa roupa? E mais ainda quando está sem- Rindo

Sentia as encoxadas e suspirava - Hm... eu já estou perdendo a minha. Levou as mãos até os seios dela, apertando-os por cima da roupa e mordia o próprio lábio inferior vendo os volumes que eles formavam aos serem apertados - Então, por que você não tira a minha roupa, aí eu fico do jeitinho que você quer-Piscou malicioso e desceu uma das mãos pela barriga dela, lentamente foi erguendo o vestido dela e então enfiou a mão por baixo dele. Começou a acariciá-la na parte interna da coxa, fazendo o mesmo na outra até que levou os dedos até a calcinha da vampira, passando a deslizar os dedos por sobre a vagina da Lady, sem pressa e de leve, roçando rapidamente os dedos na região do clitóris dela - Hm.

Gemendo no ouvido dele- Querido, não me faça cometer uma loucura aqui... Aaaahhh -Desceu a mão acariciando o pênis dele por cima da calça, enquanto beijava seu ouvido mordiscando-o levemente, descendo os beijos para o pescoço, com outra mão acariciava o peito forte de Hans e o abdômen definido- Sinto olhares invejosos ao longe... Tanto pra mim quanto pra você.. Você é um cara de sorte, me conquistou tão rapidamente e roubou meu coração e meu sangue- Rindo continuando a falar - E eu sou sortuda por ter encontrado um Lorde além de lindo e desejado pelas vampiras, eu posso simplesmente brincar com ele - Sentava na grade da sacada, abrindo as pernas o puxando para si, fazendo com que ambos os sexos se roçassem- Hmmm assim é bem melhor - Mordeu o lábios inferior de Hans, explorando os lábios com a língua - Você provocou, agora te desejo... Hm.

Chegava bem perto dela e a olhava com um sorriso bem malicioso. - Hmm... eu então vou te dar o que quer, minha vampira. – Sesshoumaru levou as mãos até a calcinha dela, por baixo do vestido e a puxou do corpo da vampira, jogando-a no chão. Em seguida, enquanto a beijava no pescoço, começava a abrir a própria calça, soltando o cinto e depois abria o botão. Beijava então o colo dos seios dela, mordendo sem força ali enquanto o zíper era abaixado e assim afrouxava a calça, porém não a retirava. Empurrou a cueca para baixo, o suficiente até ter o pênis exposto e o segurou pela base. Chegou mais perto da vampira e fez a cabecinha roçar pela vagina dela, ainda sem penetra-la. - Será que eu acertei? Será que é isso que você quer, minha Lady? - Sussurrava em meio aos beijos no colo dos seios dela.

Gemeu surpresa ao ser jogada no chão.. Percebia que Hans afrouxava a calça e arregalou os olhos surpresa. Logo depois sorriu maliciosa, pois não haveria problema "brincar" ali com seu Lorde. Continuou gemendo no ouvido de Hans ao sentir o pênis dele roçar pela vagina- Ooooh Sesshy, não me enlouqueça desse jeito... Eu quero tudo de você, meu Lorde gostoso - Ao ser beijada no colo dos seios, pressionou um pouco contra o peito, acariciando-o pelos cabelos - Então, vai me possuir aqui mesmo? - Rindo, rolando ficando por cima dele beijando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto o masturbava gostoso em movimentos vai e vem, lentamente e rapidamente em seguida - Então, esta noite deixo você me guiar, querido - Voltando a beijá-lo nos lábios , explorando com a língua- Hm gostoso...

- Hmm.. eu mando hoje - Rolou novamente e ficou por cima dela de novo. Piscou com malícia e abriu um pouco mais as pernas da vampira, subindo mais ainda o vestido dela, revelando as coxas grossas que ela tinha. Encaixou a cabecinha na vagina dela e começou a empurrá-la para dentro, bem devagar, até a metade e depois dali enfiou o resto do pênis com força pra dentro dela, dando uma estocada forte - Hmmm.. Como você é gostosa por dentro, Lady. - Sussurrou e logo puxou a parte de cima do vestido, que cobria os seios dela, para baixo, revelando-os. Sem demora a boca dele começou a lhe chupar um dos mamilos, demorando nele, fazendo movimentos com língua em volta dele e mordiscando também. Em seguida mexia o quadril pra trás e pra frente, fazendo o pênis deslizar dentro dela, saindo e entrando ainda devagar.

Deixando ser dominada, o olhava nos olhos maliciosa totalmente entregue à ele.. Ao senti-lo entrar por dentro, controlou-se para não gritar de prazer, então passou a gemer no ouvido dele- Ooooh Sesshy, que gostoso meu Lorde... Hm... Mais forte mais rápido... Aaaahhh aaaahhhh * Mexia o quadril contra o dele, numa dança magnificamente erótica. Gemeu mais ainda ao sentir a língua, os dentes e os lábios sob os seios, delirando com as carícias alucinantes - Ooooh que vampiro gostoso... Tem certeza que não posso te dominar hoje? Oooh então virei a presa... Não tenho como me salvar do perigo... Eu me rendo meu senhor... Faço qualquer coisa, mas por favor não me mate... Sou inocente...- Rindo descontraída se fazendo de vítima - O que vai fazer comigo? Aaaahhh meu vampirão... Um deus do sexo...Hm... Minha delícia- Puxava-o para mais um beijo loucamente apaixonado, lambendo a língua de Hans, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sesshoumaru beijava-a também, roçava a língua na dela de forma intensa e constante, deixando-se ser chupado na língua e logo passava a acelerar os movimentos com que o pênis a penetrava, ficando mais rápido e um pouco mais forte, dando estocadas ainda leves contra a vagina dela - Sua devassa... adoro o jeito que você fala. Me dá mais vontade de transar contigo.. passar a noite toda dentro de você, te fazendo gemer e gritar. Minha delícia - Mordia o lábio inferior dela e o puxava entre os dentes e sorria malicioso. Logo passava a língua pelo pescoço dela, mordendo logo em seguida, marcando ali os dentes e ia pra orelha também, mordiscando. Voltava até a boca dela e passava a lamber os lábios dela enquanto mantinha a penetração levemente acelerada. Levava uma das mãos até a coxa dela, apertando e acariciando a mesma.*

Não parava de gemer, deliciando-se nas estocadas levemente rápidas - Ooooh meu Lorde, isso, me enlouqueça, me faça querer mais... Meu vício, meu doce que adoro comer todas as noites - Beijava-o nos lábios, brincando com a língua de Sesshoumaru, permitindo que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela.* Me possua, me faça sua de novo... Ooooh- Por um momento, inverteu as posições rebolando e cavalgando sobre o colo dele - Delicioso, gostoso... Sabe me deixar louca - Apalpava os próprios seios enquanto cavalgava, o olhando nos olhos maliciosa, circulando a língua em seus próprios lábios - Meu tarado, meu safado... Assim que eu gosto, sendo amada , desejada e possuída de uma forma tão gostosa...

Ficava por baixo dela e sorria, adorando ter a visão daquela mulher tão linda e sexy sobre ele, gemende e se acariciando. Suspirou e deixou as mãos na cintura dela, apertando levemente ali e ajudando-a na forma como cavalgava. - Hm, minha vampira... assim, fica louca.. perde o juízo.. se entrega pra mim. Assim. Cavalga gostoso... - Leva uma das mãos até a vagina dela e ficava a roçar o polegar sobre o clitóris dela enquanto a mesma subia e descia no colo dele. Levou a outra mão até a mão dela que se apalpava, apertando ali também - Hmm, Rin você ainda vai me fazer perder a minha sanidade.. hm, que delícia..

Rindo, ainda gemendo mais ainda ao sentir o polegar sob o clitóris, acelerando os movimentos da cavalgada, e em seguida rebolava bem lentamente, continuando o mesmo movimento várias vezes, com o objetivo de deixá-lo realmente louco- Ooooh meu gostoso, eu já enlouqueci... Quero explodir e morrer de prazer esta noite... Aaaahhh aaahhhh - Enquanto rebolava, jogava os cabelos pra trás com a cabeça, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos maliciosa- Vou te deixar louco, vai perder a sanidade, a cabeça... Quero que perca a linha comigo...

Respirou fundo ao sentir as gostosas reboladas dela e sorria satisfeito - Hmmm.. é assim? Como quiser então, minha Lady. - Logo a tirou de cima dele e então a colocou de quatro no chão e logo ele se colocou ajoelhado atrás dela. Ergueu o vestido até ter a bunda dela visível, assim como a vagina. Segurou o membro e com força o empurrou para dentro dela enquanto a segurou pela cintura, trazendo-a para si e assim o pênis a tocou fundo - Hm... delícia... - Rapidamente começou a estocar com força na vagina dela, fazendo o membro entrar e sair de forma rápida e forte. Segurou os cabelos dela e os puxou levemente para trás - Vai, empina essa bunda..

**Rindo, empinando a bunda e mexendo-a de vez em quando - Isso meu gostoso... Aaaahhh - Mordia o lábio inferior evitando de gritar, pois poderia ser ouvida- Oooh Sesshy, você é minha delicinha - Rebolava e movimentava a bunda contra o pênis dele, virando o rosto para ele o olhando maliciosa, com um sorriso pervertido - Manda ver meu vampirão gostoso, mostra que só você tem o direito de me tocar... Aaaahhh Hm... Que delícia... Desse jeito vou gozar... Mais rápido mais forte Hans... Ooooh...

Segurou firme na cintura dela e acelerou o máximo que conseguia, socando com força o pênis contra a vagina dela. As estocadas faziam o corpo da vampira dar leves pulinhos pra frente cada vez que o membro a invadia. - Hmmm... goza minha delícia, goza pra mim vai... eu gozo contigo - Dizia baixo, tomado pelo tesão de tê-la daquela jeito ali com ele, totalmente submissa e entregue. Deu um tapa de leve na bunda dela e sentia o pênis começar a pulsar dentro da vagina dela, já quase chegando ao orgasmo.

Enlouquecida já pelas estocadas fortes e intensas dentro.* Aaaahh eu não aguento mais... Hm... * Com seu poder,controlando com o vento, fechou as portas da sacada rapidamente, dando um grito de prazer, chegando ao orgasmo - Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh que delícia... Meu gostoso... Que tesão - Molhava o todo o pênis dele com seu líquido quente, ainda remexendo a bunda contra o pênis dele, dando-lhe mais prazer - Goza Lorde gostoso..Hm..

Sentia o pênis ser molhado com o gozo dela e então arrepiava, mantinha as estocadas e então penetrou o pênis novamente e o deixou dentro dela, gozando. Fazia soltar o gozo quente por dentro da vagina dela, preenchendo a mesma - Hmmm..oohh- Fecha os olhos com o tesão e estocava mais um pouco, espalhando o gozo pelo interior dela e então retirou o pênis, logo depois deu um beijo nas costas dela. - Que delícia, minha Lady... que tesão- Dizia baixo, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios - Hm...

Sentindo o gozo quente dentro si, gemendo junto com ele - Ooooh como você é quente meu Lorde- Arrepiada com os beijos nas costas, virou-se para ele, o derrubando no chão, acariciando-o pelo corpo inteiro, o olhou maliciosa antes de limpar seu pênis com a língua, por toda a extensão até a cabecinha- É uma delícia te sentir todas as noites... Será que ouviram meus gritos? - Rindo, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas dele, acelerando os movimentos da língua sob o pênis dele.- Precisei limpar o meu "parque de diversões"

Olhava-a lamber o pênis dele e mantinha o sorriso ainda. Fitando os movimentos que a língua dela fazia, subindo e descendo até deixá-lo limpo. - E se ouviram, que morram de desejo... e que a nossa transa sirva de pretexto para eles transarem também, minha deusa- Olhava-a, ainda deitado - É um tesão ver seu rostinho assim, tão perto dele... cuidando do seu... 'playground'-Riu também e piscou.

Rindo terminando de limpar o pênis dele com a língua. Deslizando as mãos por todo corpo até olhá-lo nos olhos, deitada por cima dele, encoxando gostoso- Eu concordo, afinal estamos em festa... É para diversão e prazer... Lambia língua de Hans, beijando-o com longos selinhos em seguida e mordia os lábios- Hm... Você é o vampiro mais desejado da Corte, e sem dúvida um verdadeiro demônio na cama... O desejo de todas as vampiras... Que privilégio eu tenho - Deslizava as mãos pelo peito dele, ainda brincando com os lábios do vampiro.* Cansado querido?

- Não preciso dizer nada sobre você... já teve a sua prova de poder quando desceu as escadas do salão hoje- Olhava-a, roubando selinhos e pequenas lambidas dela, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior. Mexia a cintura levemente, roçando assim o pênis contra a coxa dela.* - Hm, confesso que você drenou boas energias minhas, minha delícia... mas seu Lorde está sempre pronto pra você. -Piscou com certa malícia. -E você, cansada?

O olhava nos olhos.- Eu digo o mesmo, mas no momento estou recuperando o fôlego... Será que os Lordes não precisam de nós agora?- O olhava preocupada, mas não deixando de sorrir maliciosa.- Pois é querido, até fiquei com medo dos olhares desejosos dos vampiros, eu poderia ser assediada, eu não gosto... Só posso ser assediada por um só e estou olhando para ele agora...- Piscando para ele, pervertida.

Roçava a coxa contra o pênis dele, enquanto lambia os lábios e língua do vampiro.- És tão delicioso, que jamais quero largar

- Então não larga... e deixe os outros vampiros de lado. Eu só me preocupo com você. Deslizou as mãos pelas costas dela e pousou as mesma sobre a bunda da vampira, acariciando ali enquanto ainda fazia o pênis roçar na coxa dela. - E eu quero te assediar sempre que possível... e terminar assim, depois de uma noite insana de sexo. Muito sexo. - Sussurrou pra ela e lhe beijou os lábios. - Recupere seu fôlego, minha Lady... assim eu não vejo a hora de acabar com ele mais uma vez.

Rindo do comentário dele - Nossa, agora eu tenho certeza que não é à toa que você é um dos vampiros mais benevolentes. Que resistência, que força... Assim que eu gosto... Um vampiro com fome de sexo... - Reribuiu os beijos sensuais, explorando os lábios, mordendo-os e lambendo a língua de Hans novamente.- Hmmm que beijo gostoso... Dá vontade de transar de novo... - Roçando a coxa mais rápido contra o pênis do vampiro.- Meu Lorde gostoso... Vem pegar sua Lady vem... - Rolava ,deitando sobre o chão puxando-o para cima, o olhando maliciosa

Ficou por cima dela e abriu um pequeno sorriso. - Vejo que você não perde em nada no quesito resistência e força... - Piscou pra ela e então fez somente a cabecinha encaixar na vagina dela. - Hm... dá vontade é? E isso é bom ou é ruim?- Mordeu o queixo dela e depois roçou os lábios sobre o mamilo do seio da vampira, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele, então mordiscou ali, depois lambeu bem devagar.

**Gemeu alto, acariciando os cabelos de Sesshoumaru.- Não, é difícil resistir a você... Aliás, é impossível... Aaaahhh isso, mais fundo meu Lorde... Ooooh que gostoso... - Mexia o quadril por baixo, cruzando as pernas empurrando o quadril contra si, quase em um desespero.- Me possua de novo meu vampirão... Se dá vontade? Demais! Eu tô queimando de tesão... E isso é ótimo... - Puxou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para um beijo louco, avassalador... Movimentava os lábios e a língua rapidamente, diminuindo a velocidade do beijo . E assim, satisfazeram seus prazeres...

Naquela noite tão agitada, Rin encontrava-se sozinha na sacada próximo ao salão principal. Aquilo estava tranquilo até demais e isso a estranhava muito. Desceu as escadas, pedindo licença aos convidados, pois o baile ainda estava bem movimentado. Parou no jardim principal, olhou para os lados sentindo a leve brisa tocar em seu rosto, afastando seus cabelos negros de seus olhos... Não demorou muito, sentiu alguém agarrá-la por trás. Não pensando duas vezes, puxou o braço do inimigo e o jogou no chão, firmando o pé já que seu sapato era de salto alto e fino, forçou-o pelo pescoço. Perguntou quem era o sujeito... No instante seguinte, ao invés de ouvir a resposta, recebeu uma rasteira caindo no chão.. - Quer fazer o favor de sair cima de mim? -Cravou suas unhas contendo veneno, já que estava desarmada... Olhou-o urrando e contorcendo-se de dor... Levantava rapidamente, à espera de mais algum... - Droga, logo hoje... - Deu de cara com mais dois, com o desejo de matá-la... Recebeu dois golpes no pescoço e nos ombros, mas respondeu com empurrões fazendo-os baterem contra duas árvores.

Enforcou-os com suas unhas venenosas. Virou-se procurando mais algum, mas parecia que havia acabado.

Sesshoumaru conversava com alguns líderes de clans enquanto Anna usava de seus dons para que aquele ataque não ocorresse. Hans não havia sentido nada, talvez ainda por que estava inebriado com a transa eles tiveram. Assim que a conversa acabou, algo disse para ele seguir para o jardim e a passos lentos foi até lá, meneando cumprimentos de cabeça para por quem ele passava. Abriu a grande porta e viu Rin, viu também alguns corpos no chão e Hans prontamente olhou em volta e deixou seus caninos afiados crescerem por sobre os lábios. -Mas que merda... o que houve aqui? Você está bem, minha Lady? - Correu até ela, tocando-a na cintura e logo podia notar os hematomas que estavam visiveis. -Malditos.. porcos! Como sabiam desse lugar? Somente os clans daqui sabem da localização desse castelo.. - O corpo dele se encheu de fúria, provavelmente tinham traidores entre eles.

Sentia dores terríveis nos braços e ombros, a sorte que não fora atacada no rosto, pois poderia ser pior...- Eu estou bem, com um pouco de dor mas... Eu vou melhorar... Notou a fúria de Sesshoumaru, tentou de todas as maneiras acalmá-lo, mas parecia impossível.- Eu não sei quem poderia ter sido o traidor ou como descobriram... Só sei que antes de nos reencontrarmos, fiquei estudando este clã inimigo... Parecem fracos, mas não são... Essa é a estratégia de pegar seus adversários... O velho ditado "parece, mas não é", eles são exatamente isso... Ainda não sei o nome do clã, mas contém este símbolo estranho, o mesmo que eu li em um livro... - Arrancou o medalhão de um dos corpos, era uma espada invertida com algumas serpentes em volta, contendo pedras em vermelho espalhadas pelo mesmo.- Tive que impedí-los antes que acontecesse algo pior lá dentro... Não podia avisá-los, foi imprevisível... Por isso, eu peço desculpas Meu Lorde... - Ainda agachada, analisando o medalhão, depois fixou os olhos nos dele preocupada, dando-lhe o medalhão- Conhece este clã?

Sesshoumaru olhou o medalhão e não conseguia associar nada sobre vampiras em relação aquela imagem. Talvez fosse um novo grupo, um clã insurgente feitos de vampiros de classe inferior mas poderiam ser perigosos quando atacam em grupos, e hoje foi um prova disso. Sesshoumaru ergueu Rin nos braços e beijou os lábios da vampira. -Não... não faço idéia de quem sejam, mas parece que querem destruir a Cúpula. Pobres coitados, não fazem idéia do problema em que vão se meter. Rin, não comente nada disso com os outros vampiros, causa alvoroço agora só tornaria as coisas mais desorganizadas do que já estão.. -Olhava-a nos olhos e então Sesshoumaru flexionou os joelhos e saltou, quase voando e atingiu o andar superior dos alojamentos. Caiu na sacada de um dos quartos e entrou. Em seguida a levou até o banheiro. -Vá, tome um banho e leve seus ferimentos, vampira... mesmo sendo uma Lady, você ainda pode se machucar. Lave o corpo e tire qualquer vestígio do toque desses animais que esteja em você..Colocou-a no chão, no banheiro.

Aquele medalhão causava muita preocupação aos olhos de Rin.- Tudo bem meu Lorde, vou investigar e estudar melhor este clã... Parece que eles são do sul deste País, mas é difícil encontrar o esconderijo deles... Essa será uma missão difícil... - Retribuiu os beijos do vampiro e deixou ser carregada pelos braços de Sesshoumaru até um dos quartos. Entrou no banheiro, olhou os ferimentos pelo espelho antes de ir banhar-se.- Eles são realmente fortes, achava que iria sair dessa sem nenhum arranhão... - Sorriu para ele* Obrigada por me ajudar... * Deu-lhe um longo beijo ardente.- Eu já vou descer.. E pode deixar que de mim, ninguém saberá do que aconteceu... - Despiu-se e entrou na banheira, limpando os ferimentos com calma, usando dispositivos de regeneração.

-Tudo bem... eu te vejo lá embaixo então. -Não terminou de vê-la completamente sem as roupas e já saiu do banheiro. Ajeitou suas próprias roupas e então foi descendo as escadas lentamente e logo se juntou a uma roda de vampiros e começaram a falar o de sempre, como matar humanos de forma mais eficiente, como não ser visto, como dominar o mundo e toda aquela ladainha sem noção ou propósito, mas tinha que ficar ali, tinha que fazer parte daquilo por que era uma obrigação que seu status. Ser um Lorde as vezes era um saco. Ficou a esperar a amada.

Demorou a se recompor mais ou menos meia hora. Vestiu um outro vestido, longo com finas alças e decotado, valorizando seus seios. Era bem ajustado moldando suas belas curvas , com uma fenda revelando sua perna direita e sapatos pretos de salto alto. Soltou os cabelos deixando os cachos livres e delicados. Colocou uma leve maquiagem no rosto, destacando seu rosto gracioso. Colocou o medalhão que Sesshoumaru lhe deu no pescoço apontando para o decote. Minutos depois descia a escadaria principal, cumprimentou formalmente os convidados e caminhou até a roda de vampiros, segurando na mão de Hans, sussurrando no ouvido do mesmo.- Desculpe a demora, tive que regenerar os ferimentos... Algo eu perdi por aqui?

Sentiu o toque dela na mão e então virou o rosto pra ela. -Não meu amor... não perdeu nada. *Faz uma cara que dava a entender que toda aquela conversa estava enchendo o saco. Deu uma olhada para o decote dela, depois para os olhos da Lady. -Amor, fica sem nada aí por cima... com certeza vai chamar menos atenção. -Mordiscou rapidamente os lábios dela e a colocou em frente a ele, de costas, então abraçou sua Lady por por trás. Olhava os vampiros da roda e ouvia o que eles diziam, aproveitou para dar uma pequena mordida no pescoço da mesma e uma encoxada discreta por trás.

Rindo-Controle-se senhor Schutze... Senão não vamos permanecer na reunião... Horas antes quase não comparecemos ao grupo... Se bem que era "intervalo" - Sentada no colo dele, arrepiada pelas mordidas, acariciando os braços dele envolvidos pela própria cintura.- Ainda estou preocupada com esse clã amor... - Sussurrava no ouvido dele.- Não posso ficar de braços cruzados, preciso agir antes que o caos aconteça com os vampiros, principalmente com você... - O olhava nos olhos, acariciando o rosto do vampiro.- Algum dia, deveremos contar ao conselho...

Olhava-a atentamente.- Você está certa... mas por enquanto é bom sabermos algo mais substâncial antes de levar esse assunto ao conselho. Faça o seguinte, junte três vampiros velozes e mande-os para onde você acha que está esse grupo e diga para eles começarem a espionagem. Assuma a frente desse assunto, Rin... já que você teve contato com eles, tudo me leva a pensar que você é a mais indicada e eu não tenho dúvidas de que vai se sair muito bem. Espere até amanhã e convoque uma reunião secreta com seus vampiros... conte tudo que sabe. Pode me procurar caso precise de qualquer coisa... e se te questionarem, diga que está autorizada por mim. -Beijou-a no canto dos lábios.

Sorriu para ele - Fala como se fosse o Pai dos vampiros... - Rindo retribuindo o beijo no canto dos lábios - Tudo bem, amanhã o quanto antes convocarei um grupo de confiança... Caso eu estiver perdida em alguma coisa, vou te consultar... Sabe que adoro desafios e por mim eu iria sozinha, mas já que não quero preocupá-lo, vou mandar os espiões investigarem... Eu só preciso estudar mais sobre este clã desconhecido... Talvez algum ex-membro daqui da Corte pode ter fundado este clã. Você se lembra de algum vampiro que não concordava com as leis da Corte? - O olhou fixamente nos olhos, passando os dedos pelo rosto e lábios dele.

Sesshoumaru parou e ficou a pensar enquanto recebia o toque no rosto e nos lábios. - Sim... tivemos vários. Um deles se chamava Obisidian. Um vampiro de nível médio. Os números exatos eu não sei, mas acredito que tenham sido mais de vinte vampiros que decidiram seguir suas vidas longe daqui. Pode ser que alguns ou todos estejam envolvidos. Bom... você está no caminho certo, vampira.- Abriu um pequeno sorriso e faz as mãos deslizarem discretamente pelas coxas dela, subindo e descendo por cima do tecido do vestido dela.

Tocando sob a mãos de Sesshoumaru na qual percorria sob as coxas dela sorrindo maliciosa.- Amor, não estamos no nosso quarto... - Sussurrando ao pé do ouvido de Hans.- Obisidian, este nome não me é estranho... Talvez alguns destes vampiros estejam envolvidos... Bom, no caminho certo eu não sei, mas pretendo evitar que alguma coisa aconteça com a Corte, com você... Até mesmo se eu for eliminada, mas com a certeza da missão cumprida... - Beijava-o nos lábios levemente.* Não se preocupe, não vão me matar tão fácil... - Olhando-o nos olhos sorrindo ainda maliciosa - Está com uma cara de "não tô afim de reunião", acertei?

-Nem cogite a idéia de você ser eliminada, vampira... e não se fala mais no assunto. Você vai sair triunfante, com certeza. Você é capaz, minha Lady. - Beijou os lábios dela e uma das mãos dela ia diretamente para a vagina dela, mexendo levemente os dedos ali sobre o vestido e agindo com naturalidade, ajudando a disfarçar o que fazia. -Ah sim... não tenho mais saco pra isso. É sempre o mesmo papo, sempre os mesmo objetivos. Argh... ainda bem que tenho você aqui, assim posso dar minha atenção para outras coisas. - Piscou de forma maliciosa também e manteve a carícia ali naquela parte do corpo da vampira.

Rindo gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele.- Aaahh Sesshy não me provoca desse jeito... Não dá pra se controlar nem por umas horas? - Beijou-o devagar, mordendo os lábios e dando vários selinhos longos, voltando a dar atenção ao conselho, sentada no colo dele, agarrando-o pelo pescoço descendo uma das mãos sob o peitoral de Hans, até o meio das pernas, o masturbando disfarçadamente por cima da calça.- Presta atenção na reunião... - Sussurrando perto dos lábios dele e rindo, subindo as mãos para o peitoral novamente.

-Quem manda você usar esses vestidos? Até um viado ia querer transar contigo! -Disse baixinho só pra ela e arrepiou ao sentir o toque no membro, porém continuou a alisar a vagina dela, agora mantinha os olhos para a reunião, ouvindo o que falavam. Sesshoumaru agia como se não tivesse acontecendo ali e por vezes até conversava com os outros vampiros, sem parar de acariciá-la ali. Sempre que podia pousava um beijo molhado no pescoço de sua Lady.

Rindo voltando a sussurrar no ouvido de Sesshoumaru- Então meu amor, vou lá em cima trocar de roupa e cobrir totalmente o meu corpo, já que o meu Lorde está com ciúmes... - Gemia no ouvido dele, delirando ao sentir sua vagina sendo alisada... - Não brinque com fogo, acabará se queimando... - Sussurrou novamente ao ouvido dele, dando atenção ao conselho, suspirando entediada. Levantou-se do colo dele, pedindo licença aos Lordes pois precisava tomar um drink.- Eu só preciso saciar minha sede... - Tocou no rosto dele sorrindo e piscando sensual para Hans- Eu já volto, ou quer me acompanhar?

Pronto, era a deixa pra ele sair daquela roda chata. -Com licença, senhores.-Sesshoumaru se levantou e todos ali se levantaram também. Já encaixou atrás dela e foram lentamente para o bar. No caminho o Lorde a beijava no pescoço, na bochecha. A enchia de mimos e carícias. Chegaram e então Sesshoumaru pediu somente meio copo de licor de menta. Ficava ainda atrás da sua amada, notando os olhos desejosos dos outros vampiros. Sentia ciúmes e orgulho por ter com certeza a mulher mais cobiçada dali. Era dele, somente dele e podia levá-la aonde quisesse e dar o mundo a ela.

Notara os olhares desejosos dos outros vampiros, o que a assustava um pouco. Olhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e notou que havia ciúmes neles...Suspirou de prazer, adorando os beijos no pescoço e bochecha, pegou uma taça de sangue pois precisava se alimentar. Brindou com seu Lorde antes de apreciar a bebida. Bebia o sangue com os olhos fixos nos dele e pode notar os olhares invejosos das outras vampiras e algumas delas, o olhavam com desejo o que aumentou o sorriso de Rin. Sentiu-se sortuda por ser amada e possuída por um dos Lordes mais bonitos, sedutores e poderosos do Clã... Ele é o sonho de consumo de todas as vampiras da Corte.* É, meu amor você é o mais desejado entre as mulheres... Pena que só eu posso desfrutar o prazer com este vampirão sedutor, maravilhoso, gostoso... - Sussurrando no ouvido dele, o abraçando com desejo, passando as mãos pelas costas e peito.- Eu fico um pouco constrangida, por que os vampiros me olham tanto?

-Deve ser por que você é a mais bonita aqui, Anna... Olhe pra ti. Rosto lindo, cabelos maravilhos, seios fartos, bunda durinha e empinada, coxas malhadas e uma barriga de dar inveja. Você não nasceu, você foi esculpida, meu amor. Sorria pra ela e a beijou novamente nos lábios, roubando um pouco do sangue.* Hm... essa safra é boa. *Riu baixo e virou o meio corpo de licor. Logo depois a mordeu no queixo, dando uma pequena lambida depois. Colocou o copo no balcão e ficou olhando-a em silêncio, mesclando olhares entre os olhos dela, o colo exposto dos seios e a boca da vampira. Chegou o corpo mais perto do dela. -Quero que as outras vampiras... se explodam. Só preciso de uma. *Piscou e beijou o canto da boca da Lady.

Rindo um pouco encabulada pelos elogios de Hans* Obrigada meu amor, embora isso seja exagero, nada se compara à sua beleza Hans... Retribuiu os beijos , lambusando os lábios dele de sangue os lambendo seguido de um beijo apaixonado e avassalador, lambendo a língua dele lentamente, mordendo os lábios do vampiro.-Uma? E qual vampira você precisa? - Perguntou mesmo sabendo da resposta.- Eu conheço essa vampira? Ah e eu também preciso de um vampiro lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, corajoso, com seu jeito sinistro e dono dos olhos hipnotizantes... E estou olhando pra ele agora... - Acariciava os braços e costas olhando-o nos olhos , subindo pela nuca, encoxando por entre as pernas de Sesshoumaru.

Rindo um pouco encabulada pelos elogios dele - Obrigada meu amor, embora isso seja exagero, nada se compara à sua beleza querido... * Retribuiu os beijos , lambuzando os lábios dele de sangue os lambendo seguido de um beijo apaixonado e avassalador, lambendo a língua dele lentamente, mordendo os lábios do vampiro.- Uma? E qual vampira você precisa? - Perguntou mesmo sabendo da resposta. Eu conheço essa vampira? Ah e eu também preciso de um vampiro lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, corajoso, com seu jeito sinistro e dono dos olhos hipnotizantes... E estou olhando pra ele agora... - Acariciava os braços e costas olhando-o nos olhos, subindo pela nuca, encoxando por entre as pernas de Hans.

Mordia o próprio lábio inferior e deixava as mãos na cintura dela, deixando-a encostada de costas pro balcão e sentia a encoxada entre as pernas, logo arrepiava-se. -Hmm... essa vampira é você, minha fogosa. Só você vale por todas aqui dentro. - Aproximou o rosto do dela e lentamente deslizou a língua por entre os lábios dela enquanto as mãos deciam e faziam com que a ponta dos dedos dele percorrem pelas laterais das coxas da vampira, pressionando ali e fazendo por isso subir um pouco só o vestido que ela usava.

Rindo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço carinhosamente fazendo um cafuné gostoso na nuca retribuindo a carícia com a língua, brincando com os lábios dele.- Eu sou fogosa por sua causa... Quando eu era humana, parecia uma gatinha indefesa perto de você, embora eu te enfrentava... Afinal eu queria te matar e você também... Que ironia não? -Deslizava as mãos pelas costas, apertando as nádegas e voltando para o peitoral, fixando os olhos nos dele maliciosa.* Só espero não aparecerem mais problemas de novo... Como aconteceu agora pouco..

- Esses problemas não vão aparecer por que eu sei que você não vai deixar. - Beijou a testa dela e riu após levar o apertão na bunda.* E vê se para de se preocupar senão vai acabar paranóica! - Piscou pra ela e voltou com as mãos na cintura da Lady, apertando-a levemente contra ela, dando ênfase a pressão dos fartos seios dela contra o peitoral do Lorde.- Vamos apenas curtir o que nós temos até que chega a hora de você sair e buscar os malditos que te atacaram... mas até lá, sossegue Lady... ou eu te dou um surra. -Riu, provocando-a. Adorava vê-la quando a mesma estava fora do sério.

Surra? -Sussurrou no ouvido dele- Tente, pois essa missão é muito difícil meu amor.. E se ousar a fazer isso, sofrerá com as consequências... Cuidado... - Beijou o pescoço do vampiro levemente, roçando os caninos, em seguida passava a língua , distribuindo beijinhos subindo pelo queixo até os lábios, dando leves selinhos lentos, seguidos de um beijo ardente, explorando cada canto dos lábios dele com a língua, enquanto apertava seu corpo contra si, arranhando delicadamente as costas dele - Eu sei disso, mas eu me preocupo... Tenho medo de ser pega de surpresa... Esse clã desconhecido é imprevisível, a sorte que posso prever mais ou menos o que pode acontecer... Eu não consigo relaxar... Vou precisar muito de você pra me acalmar... - Piscou pra ele maliciosa

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e sentia o corpo arrepiar com o beijos no pescoço, depois a beijava na boca, fazendo a línguas se roçarem de modo lascivo. Agora as mãos dele foram para a bunda, apertando ali com vontade. Lançou o olhar malicioso sobre ela também.- Ah, então eu posso te acalmar é? Que bom saber que eu posso lhe ser útil, vampira... então por que você não diz de que jeito seu Lorde pode acalmar você? Tenho certeza de que vou adorar em te ajudar nessa questão. -Piscou ainda com mais malícia e ficou a massagear a bunda dela, pouco ligando agora para as pessoas que estavam ali no salão. Sabia que tinha gente olhando, mas fodam-se eles. Sesshoumaru e Rin eram as estrelas ali, eles podiam sim fazer o que desse vontade e onde quisessem.

O olhou maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo desafiadora- Ah é? E você acha que consegue acalmar uma vampira prestes a surtar de preocupação? - Sussurrou perto dos lábios dele, percebendo que muitos olhavam a cena.- Eu acho que vamos matar muitos daqui de inveja, não sou tão malvada a ponto de provocar... Então... - O puxa pra perto, pressionando a perna direita sob o quadril de Hans, sussurrando no ouvido dele- O que acha de dançarmos? Acredito que você seja um ótimo par... - O beijou de uma maneira sensual, afastando-se e caminhando naturalmente sensual até o meio do salão, a música era bem suave e ao mesmo tempo com um bom ritmo... Começou a dançar sozinha, mexendo os quadris olhando para Hans o chamando com o dedo indicador. Notou os olhares de desejo de muitos a sua volta, para ela só havia Hans naquele lugar tão cheio, como se o salão estivesse vazio. Mexia nos cabelos dançando de forma tão graciosa e sensual, não tirando os olhos do vampiro.

Sesshoumaru não resistiu e a abraçou por trás acompanhando o ritmo sensual, beijaram-se enquanto rebolavam juntos a noite toda, causando inveja a muitos ali por perto.

**Fim do Flashback**

- É Lady, você me deixou louco naquela noite... – A olhou nos olhos acariciando o corpo nu de Rin, que ria maliciosa.

-Ora meu amor, era minha missão te seduzir... E foi maravilhoso passar aquela noite mágica com você... – Acariciava seu rosto enquanto o beijava explorando os lábios com a língua.

- Hmm... então o que acha de contar esta história semelhante a de Hideki e Sayuri para os dois? Aposto que eles vão rir bastante...

- Sayuri é muito curiosa, já Hideki vai querer saber como o senhor me conquistou, o resto... Ele sabe ser independente e escreve sua prórpria história.

- E escrevemos juntos a nossa, não é minha Lady?

- Sim, uma belíssima história de amor infinita.

Sesshoumaru preencheu seus lábios um beijo apaixonado, cobrindo o corpo de Rin com seus braços fortes

- Eu te amo, minha Lady eternamente – Sussurrou para a vampira, que suspirava apaixonada e retribuiu o carinho, deslizando as mãos pelo peito forte dele.

- Eu também te amo, muito...

Ainda deitados sob a cama, iluminados pela luz da Lua, a qual contemplavam juntos, jamais esqueceriam este doce sabor eterno.


End file.
